1. Field
Aspects of the at least one embodiment relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of receiving data by fax, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which is capable of notifying a control point of information regarding data received by fax using a digital living network alliance (DLNA) scheme, and a method of receiving data by fax.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus to print printing data generated by a terminal apparatus, such as a computer, on recording paper, and the examples of the image forming apparatus include a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) combining the functions of the aforementioned devices in a single device.
A recently widespread image forming apparatus may support a digital living network alliance (DLNA) standard and thus may receive a printing job through not only a terminal apparatus, such as a computer, but also a control point.
The DLNA, which is an organization for standardization of a digital information technology product, was established to provide a standard to allow data such as music, pictures, and moving pictures to be shared among devices. The DLNA aims at establishing a mutually-compatible platform based on a standard already published in the industry and achieving convergence among the industries. The DLNA promotes introduction of a guideline for the manufacturers of household appliances, personal computers, and wireless devices based on the Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) protocols which are being widely used by these manufacturers.
Accordingly, users can enjoy diverse contents within a DLNA network using a control point, and can output a desired content to an image forming apparatus connected over the DLNA network.
However, conventionally, there is only the DLNA control protocol to control a printing job and a scanning job between a control point and an image forming apparatus, and there is no method of controlling a fax job of an image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, conventional image forming apparatuses perform only limited functions, such as outputting data received by fax as soon as the data is received, or storing the data in a memory of the image forming apparatuses or a file server or forwarding the data. That is, in order to output data directly from an image forming apparatus, a user needs to approach the image forming apparatus to check and confirm the received fax.
In addition, it is difficult to identify to which user the received fax is sent in a publicly used fax machine or image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of notifying a frequently-used control point of fax reception or transmitting fax data to the frequently-used control point, and a method of notifying a plurality of users of a received fax classifiably.